Heart by Heart: Doug's Story
by Wisterian Princess
Summary: A spin-off of my other story 'Heart by Heart'. This is the story of how the mundane, Douglas Williams, came into the shadow world, became a Shadowhunter, and fell in love with Isabelle's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a spin-off of my other story 'Heart by Heart'. It takes place years later, when Allison and Jeremy are gone, and Rainy and Helena are teenagers.**

**I've made a few changes from the original other posted, just a warning.**

**Also, if you haven't already read 'Heart by Heart', you should do that first, cause otherwise, you'll be ****_very _****confused.**

**Summary for 'Heart by Heart':**

_**Jonathan/Sebastian kills Clary in front of Jace- or so he thinks. Clary's body was never found. Clary was rescued by a group of Shadowhunters from the future, they trained her for two years and give her a disguise rune from the future. She comes to live at the Institute again under a new name and can't tell Jace or anyone who she really is. Clary has to conceal her feelings for him**_

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Douglas Williams trotted down the steps of the Subway station. It was always very busy at this time of day, right after school let out. Dozens of other high school kids took the train home, too.

Doug was from Brooklyn. He didn't know why his mother thought it would be a good idea for him to go to school in Manhattan. It just meant taking the public transit twice a day, and added an extra _two hours_ to his time not at home.

He got on the train, and tried to find a seat. He settled next to an old lady, who looked like she couldn't wait to get off.

Someone went in front of his and held the pole. It was a man, but there was something odd about him. Doug stared for a long time at him.

"_Caution_," said the voice over the intercom. "_The doors are about to close_."

The man glanced over and noticed Doug staring. He made a growling noise, and that's when he flashed into a _thing_ for a brief second.

Doug jumped and made a sound of surprise. The old lady next to him gave him a look, and the man glared at him. Doug swallowed.

The man gripped Doug's jacket and yanked him up.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't mean to stare," he tried to reason. "I thought you looked like the guy who was in Terminator," he lied.

The man began to drag him down the car.

"Okay," said Doug. "Can you let go? I kinda like this jacket."

The man opened the door to the next car, and yanked Doug into it. It was vacant. He threw him down.

"Ow," Doug scrambled backwards. "Okay, I don't actually have any money. I have a Java Jones punch card, will that work?"

The man turned from the man into the thing he'd seen briefly earlier.

"Whoa!" Doug moved further back. "What the hell _is_ this?"

The thing growled, and started at him.

Suddenly, the back door opened, and someone came in. "Hey!"

The thing turned around.

Doug glanced around it and saw a beautiful brunette girl in black, with a knife in hand. She was scowling at the thing.

"Why don't you stop picking on _mundies_? Come and get me, ugly!"

The thing growled, and started at her. Doug's eyes widened.

"Michael," she said, and her knife started to glow. Doug raised his eyebrows.

The girl came at the thing, and her knife went through it's chest. It screamed, and so did Doug- though he tried not to.

The thing fell to the ground, then folded into itself.

Doug stared at where it had been. "... What the _hell_ just happened?!" he demanded, looked up at the girl.

She frowned at him. "Wait, you can _see_ me?"

"Yes! You just killed someone! What the hell are you _thinking_? I'm calling the cops!"

The girl snorted, and rolled her eyes. "_Cops_? _Wow_, mundanes never change."

Doug stepped back. "What _happened_ to him? How did he disappear like that?"

The girl gave him a mysterious smile. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know." Doug wished she wasn't so pretty. It was distracting.

"... You're going to kill me, aren't you?" he said with slight fear in his voice as realization hit him.

She girl scoffed. "Um, no. I don't kill mundies."

"Yeah, what are mundies?"

"Humans," she smiled.

Doug scoffed. "So what, you kill animals? Are you part of some freaky devil-worshipers clan or something?"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Devil worshipers. Interesting. As a matter of fact, no, I'm just the opposite."

Doug frowned.

She walked up to him and offered her hand. He scoot back more. She rolled her eyes, then tucked her knife into her belt, and offered him a hand again. "Come on, it's just a hand."

Doug hesitated at first, then took it, and she helped him up. She was exactly eye level with him in her high heel boots. She was surprisingly strong, too. "What's your name?"

He frowned. "I don't know if I should tell you that..."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, _really_? Well, I'm Rainy. Nice to meet you."

He just stared at her.

She sighed. "Look, I'm going to need to take you back with me, so you might as well tell me who you are."

He backed up. "So you _are_ going to kill me. I won't tell anyone, I _swear_."

She groaned, and rolled her eyes again. "Weirdo," she muttered. She pulled out her phone and put it to her ear. "I got the demon... Meet me in the last car, I found a mundie who can see us," she hung up.

"Demon?" Doug scoffed. "So, what, you're mental?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, you're just _blind_."

Doug scoffed. "I'm _clearly_ not blind."

She pursed her lips. "That's the point."

The door opened again, and in walked another girl. They both had strange tattoos down their arms.

Doug put his hands up. "_Please_ don't kill me. I've never kissed a girl before."

Rainy snorted.

The other girl walked up beside Rainy. "He can _see_ us?"

"Apparently so," said Rainy. "Helena, Mundane boy, Mundane boy, Helena."

Helena rolled her eyes. She was pretty, too, he noticed, with her long gold curls, and green eyes, but in his opinion, Rainy was prettier. "We're not going to kill you. What's your name?"

Doug said nothing.

"I'm calling him _Mundane_ for now. He doesn't want to tell us his name. He's convinced we're devil worshipers or something."

Helena barked out a laugh. "Just the opposite, _Mundane_."

"That's what I said," said Rainy. "Anyway, I think we should take him to the Institute, ask Aunt Clary what to do with him."

Helena looked at him. "... Are you sure that's _safe_, Rainy? He could be-"

"He's harmless," said Rainy. "Trust me."

Doug frowned. "I'm not _harmless_!"

They both looked at him and smirked. "Yep," said Helena. "Okay, I'll open a portal."

Doug frowned. "Did you both escape from the mental hospital or something?"

They ignored him. Helena pulled out a foot-long wand-looking thing, and began to draw on the wall of the train.

"Graffiti," Doug said flatly. "Nice. Is that your _clan_ symbol or something?"

The mark on the wall began to swirl, and Doug's eyes widened. It turned into something else entirely, and Doug stumbled back. "What the f-"

Helena laughed. "Come on, Mundie, you need to see her. She'll determine your fate."

They both grabbed his arms. "H- hold on," he was genuinely scared now. "What the hell is this?"

He got pulled through the portal, and then he fainted.

* * *

**It might take a little bit for the next chapter because I have to change a few things and/or write them.**

**I hope you liked it, and the second chapter is coming! I'm gonna try and post it today.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! If you're reading this, that means you at least semi-liked the story, so that's something!**

**I know not a lot of people are gonna read this story because the original characters are taking a back seat, but I encourage you to give it a chance.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Whoa," Rainy and Helena had just caught the mundane as he fell. "Okay then."

"Did he just _faint_?" said Helena.

"Can you blame him?" asked Rainy.

They both took one of his arms, and put them over their shoulders.

They took him through the Institute, his feet dragging on the carpet.

"He's _heavy_," said Helena. "I can only hold him because I have the strength rune on."

"Almost there," said Rainy.

They hauled him to the mouth of the library, where Clary was working at her desk.

"Mom?" said Helena.

Clary looked up and her eyes widened. "Who is that?" she stood up and walked over.

"A _mundane_," said Helena. "He has the sight."

Clary's eyes widened.

Rainy grabbed him by his honey-colored curls, and lifted his head to show Clary his face.

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"He's cute, isn't he?" said Rainy.

Clary eyed her for a long time. "... Take him to the Infirmary. Helena, where's your father?"

"Um... ask Church."

Clary nodded, and walked away.

"What was that about?" Rainy asked.

Helena shrugged. "Okay, let's lug this monkey to the infirmary."

Rainy furrowed her brow. "_Monkey_?"

"Gorilla then," they both began dragging him to the infirmary.

* * *

Doug opened his eyes slowly. Where was he?

"Hey, look who's awake," said a female voice.

He jolted into a sitting position when he remembered what had happened.

Helena- who was sitting on the bed next to his- laughed.

Rainy walked up to him and held out a glass. "Here, drink this."

He shied away from it. "I'm not drinking anything! Where the hell am I?!"

Rainy sighed, and set the glass on the table next to the bed he was in. "You're at the Institute. We're taking care of you, don't worry."

"_Don't worry_?! You psychos _kidnapped_ me!"

"Actually," said Rainy. "We rescued you, believe me. And don't worry, your mom thinks you're at your friend Henry's. He's gonna cover for you," she winked.

Doug gaped at her. "I... you mean no one's _looking_ for me?!"

"Calm down!" said Helena. "Raziel, why are you so whiny?"

"I'm not _whiny_! And who's Raziel?"

Helena smacked her forehead. "Look _Mundane_, whether you like it or not, you've got the sight, so that means we have to decide what to do with you."

"Okay, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly, the infirmary doors flew open, and a redheaded woman walked in. Both the girls looked over at her.

"Mom," said Helena.

The woman walked over to Doug's bed, and crossed her arms.

"So are you a whole _family_ of psychos then?" Doug asked, raising his eyebrows. He knew he should be terrified, but it was kinda hard to be when you were surrounded by short, sarcastic, beautiful woman in black uniforms.

The woman tilted her head slightly to the side. "Hello again, Doug."

Doug's eyes went wide. He scooted back a little. "_How_ did you know my name?"

"Yeah," said Rainy, looking at her. "How _did_ you know his name?"

The woman exchanged a glance with Helena, then a blonde man appeared behind her. "He looks... _younger_. He doesn't have whiskers."

Doug frowned, and self consciously touched his face. "What?"

"You _know_ him?" said Rainy, obviously confused.

"That's none of your concern," said the woman.

"... Does this have anything to do with Jeremy's secret mission?"

The woman waved her away. "Doug, you need to listen. This thing that you're getting yourself into is a dangerous business. Are you sure you want to join it?"

Doug blinked. "I _don't_! I want to go home."

The woman just looked at him for a long time before she said anything again. "Okay."

Helena and Rainy both looked at her. "Wait, _what_?"

"He can go," said the woman. "Bye Doug," she turned and left, and the man followed her.

Doug got out of bed. "... Is this some sort of _trick_?"

Rainy looked back at him. "I guess I'll show you out."

* * *

They walked out the Institute's front doors. Doug turned around and gaped. "This place is _huge_," he said how come I've never seen this before? I've been over here a million times.

Rainy shrugged, and opened the front gates. "You can go now."

Doug turned toward her. "Right," he walked out the front gates, and she shut them behind him. "That's really it?" he asked. "You guys aren't gonna follow me home or something, are you?"

"Look," she looked kinda... mad, but only a little. "We're not some kind of criminals. We're Shadowhunters. We're the guardian angels of humanity, so to speak. We aren't gonna kill you, and you are no longer of interest to us, so goodbye," she snapped, and turned.

Doug watched her go back into the Institute, then he left.

* * *

"Doug? Is that you?" Mary called from the other room.

"Hi Mom," Doug called.

She poked her head around the corner. "Oh hi," she smiled. "I thought you were at your friend's house."

"Well, I'm home now," he said.

Mary frowned. "Is something wrong, Doug?"

He thought about telling her, but decided against it. "No. Everything's fine."

* * *

**This is not gonna be the end of it, don't worry! Doug is gonna see them again ;)**

**The next chapter is not yet written. I'll try to post tomorrow if I can :)**

**Thanks!**

**Wisterian Princess**

**P.S. I'm on Twitter at WisterianPrince**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Are you disappointed that the mundane is gone?" asked Helena.

"No," Rainy lied. "I'm glad he's out of our hair, actually."

"Why do you think Mom wanted us to let him go?"

Rainy shrugged. "Who knows," she stood up. "I'm gonna go practice killing stuff. See you later."

The truth was, Rainy was a little upset about letting the mundane go. He was kinda cute, and funny. A part of Rainy wished he'd stayed, but she had to respect his decision, and her Aunt Clary's, and that was that.

* * *

The next day, Doug woke up and thought about what he'd seen yesterday. Was it possible that it was a dream?

He showered, got dressed, and headed to the train station.

He stood and hung on to the pole as the train rocked back and forth slowly. He looked around the train for any unusual faces, but he found none. What happened yesterday had to be a dream.

He got to school, and hung up his bag in his locker.

"Doug!" Doug's best friend Wren came up to him. "Where _were_ you yesterday? We were supposed to meet at Java Jones."

Doug's eyes widened. "I _completely_ forgot. Sorry."

Wren shrugged. "Not a big deal. I met a girl there," the corner of his mouth curled up.

"Oh yeah?" Doug was only half-interested.

Wren nodded. "She's the heartbreaking type, but I couldn't help myself."

Doug snorted. "Now you're just setting yourself up."

Wren shrugged. "She's incredible. We're meeting at Java Jones again today. You should come."

Doug raised an eyebrow. "... You need a wingman, don't you?"

Wren glanced at his shoes, embarrassed. Wren had never been great with girls. He wasn't that charming, and he usually let the girls' looks be everything.

"Sure," said Doug. "Consider it a make up for yesterday."

Wren nodded. "Done deal."

The bell rang.

"I've gotta get to class," said Doug, shutting his locker and holding the books under his arm. "See you at lunch."

* * *

_Dear Rainy,_

_I'm really enjoying Alaska. It's so beautiful here, but it's cold too, unfortunately._

_I met a guy. He's a werewolf, and he's kinda nerdy, but as you know, that's my type._

_How've you been? How's Helena? What's been happening in New York?_

_I really miss you, and can't wait to see you!_

_Lots of love,_

_Christa_

Rainy smiled down at the letter from her sister. For some reason, Christa had something against cell phones, so she always communicated via fire mail.

Christa had been in Alaska for a year now, living at the Juneau Institute. She'd wanted to see the world, so she went out there and did it. Rainy envied her bravery.

_Dear Christa,_

_I'm glad you're having fun in Alaska. Not much has happened here, mostly just demon hunting, though something strange happened yesterday._

_I killed a demon who was praying on a mundane, and the mundane could see me. Helena and I took him back to the Institute, and Aunt Clary not only knew who he was, but she just let him go._

_She'd very confusing, Aunt Clary._

_Anyway, that werewolf boy... I'm going to have to hear more about him (wink)._

_Well, I miss you too, and I hope you'll visit soon._

_I love you._

_Rainy_

Rainy sent the fire mail, and left her room. When she did, she heard the sound of the piano being played. She smiled slightly.

Helena played piano, like her father, but she played piano from semi-modern mundane songs, while Uncle Jace played classic songs.

Rainy slipped into the library, where Helena had her eyes closed, and she was playing a Tori Amos song.

"I know you're there, Rainy," she said, her eyes still closed as she played.

Rainy's eyes widened. How was she always able to do that? "How'd you guess?"

"I can sense you," she said, a smile playing at her lips.

Helena had sharper senses than most Shadowhunters, Rainy noticed, but didn't know why. She was special, she knew that, but neither of her parents could sense the presence of anything like she could. She could spot a demon on the other side of the nightclub when she couldn't even see it.

"What's up?" said Helena, her song continuing.

Rainy crossed her arms, thinking. "Nothing really. I'm bored."

A smile broke across Helena's face as she chuckled. Her song was coming close to the end, Rainy knew. She knew all the Tori Amos songs by heart from Helena playing them so often. "Something's bothering you." Helena's eyes were still closed. She must've just known from her voice.

Rainy sighed. There was never hiding anything from Helena. "Why'd your mom let the mundane go? I can't figure out why, and it's been bothering me all day."

Helena's song ended, and she opened her eyes and turned to her. "Mom always does things for a good reason- and there is a reason she's doing this. Unfortunately, I've been sworn to secrecy."

Rainy's jaw dropped open. "You _know_? Come on, you _have_ to tell me."

Helena shook her head. You could see the mischievous spark in her eyes. Helena always got that spark when she was keeping a secret.

"Please? It's been bothering me. Please?"

Helena shook her head. "I will tell you one thing..."

Rainy unconsciously started leaning forward, desperate for anything she could grasp.

"It has to do with Jeremy and Allison's secret mission."

Rainy let out an exasperated sigh. "What _is_ that anyway?"

Helena shrugged. "Mom wouldn't tell me."

Rainy let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright. Well, I should get started on lunch."

Helena nodded, and stood up. "I'll help."

* * *

After school, Doug and Wren went to Java Jones to wait for Wren's 'date'.

"I feel like I shouldn't be here," said Doug. "I can always sit at the next table or something," Doug took a sip of his coffee.

"You're fine," Wren waved his comment away. "She-"

"Wren, hi," said a brunette girl walking up.

Doug choked on his coffee when he saw the girl. She was gorgeous- stunning even, but her eyes...

"Talia," said Wren, "It's so nice to see you again," he stood up and kissed her cheek- she was a little taller than him. "This is my friend Doug."

Talia looked at him and smiled.

Doug gaped at her. This girl was gorgeous, but something was off about her. She seemed almost evil-like, and her eyes were completely green with no irises, and her teeth were pointed. "Um," he glanced at Wren. He didn't seem to notice. Was this girl... a _demon_?

"Hi, Doug," she said. "I'm Talia."

It was very uncomfortable sitting there next to the devilish beauty while she was flirting with Wren. Maybe yesterday hadn't been a dream after all.

He stared at her, and couldn't stop, but she didn't seem to notice. She was wrapped up in Wren.

After about an hour, Wren left to use the bathroom.

Talia turned to him and noticed his starring. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Doug composed himself. "I know what you are," he said in a serious tone, but quietly as to not let anyone else in on it.

Talia blinked. "Excuse me?" she sounded slightly confused, but he could see it in her green eyes that she was slightly afraid.

"Wren, and other mundanes may not be able to see you, but I _can_," he said firmly, locking his jaw. "And I want you not to pray on my friend."

You could see the fear plainly on her face, but she was still trying to act. "What? What are you-"

"You're a demon," he growled. "I can see your eyes and teeth."

Her eyes went wide. "A _demon_?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I can see it on your face." Doug was surprising himself at how tough he sounded.

The girl blinked. "I'm not playing dumb," she managed. "You can _see_?"

Doug just looked at her.

"... I'm not a demon," she said. "I'm a faerie..." she looked him up and down. "And you're a mundane."

Doug locked his jaw. Most of her fear had disappeared, and she was looking at him like he was a joke.

"You obviously aren't very familiar with our world," she stood up. "Tell Wren I said bye," she turned around, and left the coffee shop.

Doug stared blankly at the door where she'd just left. Did she say she was a _faerie_? Was that a thing?

Wren came back to his chair, and looked around. "Where's Tailia?"

Doug looked back at him and blinked. "She... She had to go..."

* * *

"Behind you!" Jace called.

Clary spun around and sliced open the demon's chest with her sword. The demon yowled in pain, and Clary stabbed the blade into its chest. It fell to the ground, and coiled into itself.

"Nicely done," said Jace, putting his sword into his belt and approaching Clary. "That was _incredibly_ sexy."

Clary laughed. Jace took her by the waist, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Should we go home now?"

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. "Definitely," she kissed him now, slowly. She released him, took out her stele, and drew the portal rune on the wall.

Clary took Jace's hand, and pulled him through. They portaled right outside the Institute gates.

There was a mundane standing there, and he jumped and made a sound of surprise when he saw them portal in.

"_Doug_?" Clary was surprised, but at the same time, she knew he'd come back.

"S... Sorry," he said scratching the back of his head. "I was just... There aren't such thing as faeries, are there?"

Jace raised his eyebrows at him. "There are, actually."

Doug's eyes went wide. "_Seriously_?"

"And vampires, and werewolves, and warlocks," said Clary.

Doug made a sound of disbelief. "You're joking."

Clary shook her head, then smiled. "I knew you'd come back."

Doug furrowed his brow. "Yeah, how did you know who I was? Did you fingerprint me or something?"

"It's a long story," said Clary. "Either way, are you ready this time? Do you want to be part of our world?"

Doug swallowed, then thought for a long time before answering. "Yes. I think I do."

* * *

**Alright, what did you think? Do you like the way this story is playing out?**

**Just to let everyone know, I'm a beta now. I'd like to get someone to beta for if anyone is interested :)**

**If you want, you can read some of my other stories. There are a couple One-Shots, and a few longer stories :)**

**~If Valentine were Good**

**~Heart by Heart**

**~What if She Was**

**~Happy New Year**

**and**

**~The Angel's Touch, but that's a Doctor Who one :P**

**My Twitter Username is WisteriaPrince :) I'm also working on the playlist for this... any suggestions?**

**Thanks!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know apologizing probably isn't worth doing, but sorry!**

**I have been having some time away from the computer, and I feel much better! :)**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very eventful :/**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"So what you're saying," said Helena. "Is that we're going to train a _mundane_ to become a _Shadowhunter_, and not _tell_ him?!"

Clary nodded.

This was shocking to Rainy. "But what if he says no when the time comes?"

"He won't," Clary reassured. "_Trust_ me."

_My mom always does things for a reason_, Helena had said. Rainy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay. When do we get started?"

Helena looked at her sharply.

Clary smiled. "That's the spirit! This weekend. Now, if you'll excuse me, my husband is waiting."

After Clary was gone, Helena shuddered. "Raziel, why are they so... _Gross_?"

Rainy giggled. "I think it's kinda sweet. There almost forty, and they're still head over heels for each other. I want something like that."

Helena shot her a glare. "As long as you don't disgust your children, then there's nothing _wrong_ with that."

* * *

The weekend had finally come, and Doug was standing in front of the Institute, ringing to doorbell.

It felt strange, in a way. There was a world no one but him could see, and there were such thing as monsters, and werewolves, and vampires- even _faeries_. If only he could talk to someone about this...

It had been a minute, so Doug rang the bell again. What was he even doing here, he wondered? Clary had told him to come to the Institute first thing Saturday morning, and he'd done so, but why?

The door opened, and Helena stood before him. She wasn't in her usual black uniform, but now in a short skirt, and a low necked blouse. "You don't need to ring it more than once," she said flatly. "It's a pretty big house, ya know."

"Sorry," Doug mumbled.

Helena held the door open, and Doug came in.

It was a silent elevator ride, and Doug felt kinda awkward. He followed her to a room that looked like a library, and he saw Rainy. She was in jeans, and a fitted T-shirt, looking for a certain book on the shelves, it seemed.

"Mundie's here," said Helena, strolling in and flopping down on the couch.

Doug stopped next to it, and looked at Rainy.

She smiled at him. "Nice to see you again," she smiled, pulling a book off the shelf.

"You too," he muttered, marveling at the room.

The library was lined with tall shelves, and the ceiling looked like he imagined heaven. There were couches here and there, places to read, and the carpet made it feel even nicer somehow.

Rainy came up to him, and handed him the book. "You'll read this first," she said. "Just ask me any questions you may have."

Doug took the book and looked at it. It was on the thicker side. "All of it?"

"Duh," said Helena, looking at her nails. She was obviously already bored.

Rainy looked at her. "Helena, you don't have to stay if you don't-"

Helena shot up. "I'm gone," she said, swiftly exiting the room.

Rainy rolled her eyes. "_Rude_. Okay, read this," she tapped on the book with her long, slender index finger. "Tell me when you're done." She wandered to the shelf again, and started looking for something.

Doug sighed, and cracked open the book.

_The Shadowhunter's Codex_, it read on the title page, _Being a Record of the Ways and Laws of the Nephilim, the Chosen of the Angel Raziel._

"Who's Raziel," Doug asked, looking up at Rainy.

Rainy had a small stack of books in her arms, and she walked over and set them on the coffee table in front of him. "The Angel Raziel is the angel that created the Nephilim," she said.

Doug raised his eyebrow. "... What are Nephilim?"

Rainy glanced up at him. From this angle- which she was bending over- Doug could see how really tall she was, and how long her hair was, too. She looked like she could be a model. "Shadowhunters," she said with a mysterious with a smile. It wasn't annoyed, or impatient, but teasing, and feisty. Doug tried not to take it the wrong way.

Doug spent the day reading the Codex, and occasionally asking Rainy questions. Rainy was extremely patient with him, describing things in detail, and giving good examples. She'd said most Shadowhunters weren't familiar with mundane culture, but she was because of her dad.

"Who's your dad?" Doug asked, very curious.

"My dad's a vampire, but he used to be a mundane," Doug liked the way she'd keep eye contact with him while she talked to him. Helena wouldn't even look at him, and she always sounded like she thought he didn't deserve to be talking to her. Rainy was different.

"So... You're half vampire?" Doug was surprised by this.

Rainy's eyes widened. "What? No. The Shadowhunter gene is dominant, whether my father was a mundane, a vampire, a faerie, or a werewolf, I would still be Nephilim."

"What about wizards, or demons?"

Rainy chuckled quietly. "_Warlocks_ are sterile, so they can't have kids, and the children of demons and Shadowhunters are always stillborn."

Doug nodded, mostly to himself. "So basically, if I had a kid with you, it would be a demon killer, too?" Doug realized after he'd said it how it sounded, and blushed.

Rainy pressed her lips together, probably trying not to laugh. "Exactly. And by the way, Shadowhunter children can't get marked until they're older. Marking them too young could do serious damage."

Doug nodded.

Rainy tapped the book on his lap. "Read on."

It was now sunset, and Dog had finished the book. "Okay, great. Now what?"

"Resume again tomorrow," Rainy smiled. "I'll see you then."

* * *

**Again, sorry not much happened :/**

**Any requests? I'd be happy to write what people want to see :D**

**Twitter: WisterianPrince**

**I'll post again soon!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT?! Vampires are STERILE too?! Uh oh, didn't know that. That causes some serious problems throughout my stories...**

** Alright, well I'm not going to stop writing the stories I'm writing, because that would not be cool, but maybe I just won't do more with vampire kids after this. Dang, I REALLY didn't know that. That sucks :/**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Doug had first discovered the shadow world. He would go to the Institute when he could, and he would study and train.

"Ever played darts?" Rainy asked Doug when they were in the training room one day.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good, too."

"And football?"

Doug gave a crooked smile. "Well, you know," he tried to sound impressive.

"Well, throwing knives is like that," she'd said immediately after, holding the knife by it's tip toward him.

He immediately realized she hadn't been flirting, and blushed, taking the knife.

She set it in his hand correctly. And turned him to face the target by his waist. "See your target," she said next to his ear. "Throwing knives isn't like archery. If you're good at darts and football, you should be able to do this."

Doug swallowed. He was having a hard time concentrating on her words. He could feel the heat radiating off her body as she was inches from her back, her hands still lingered on his waist, and the way she was speaking in his ear... it was making him uneasy, and giving him butterflies.

"Give it a try," she said, stepping back. Not having her near made it easier.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and threw the dagger. It hit the target, but not in the center. It was about halfway between the edge and the center.

"That was good for your first time," she said, going to get the knife. "But the balance is different." She turned around and gave him a mischievous look. "Come here."

Doug apprehensively and slowly walked to where she was. She took him by the waist, spun him around, and put him up against the wall. His breath stopped in his chest.

She released him, giving him a teasing smile as she walked over to the table. "I'll show you how it's done."

Doug released his breath, blushing. He wondered if she _knew_ how she made him feel, and way toying with him. "Wait, what?"

Rainy turned towards him, multiple knives in hand.

"What are you-"

"Don't move," she said, throwing the first one.

He let out a cry of fear as the first one buried itself into the wall next to his chest. "What are you-"

She threw another, and another until there was one on either side of his head, shoulders, and chest. She gave an amused grin. "You're so jumpy," she giggled.

Doug walked swiftly away from the wall. "Are you _crazy_?! You could've _killed_ me!"

"No I couldn't have," she said, walking over to the wall and gathering the daggers. "I had motivation." She walked over, and set the knives on the table, putting one in his hand. Then she walked back over to the wall, and stood against it. "Try now."

His eyes widened. "_What_?! No! I'd hit you!"

"No you won't," she said in a serious voice. "I trust you."

Doug swallowed. Her saying she trusted him gave him courage to do it. He poised the knife, and paused. "I don't think I can-"

"I trust you," she repeated. "You can do this."

Doug swallowed. He took a few deep breaths, then threw it.

He heard her gasp when the knife hit the wall, and he saw that the knife had sliced open her long sleeved shirt on the sleeve, and he saw blood come out. "Oh my god," he ran over to her and took her arm, inspecting the cut. "I'm _so_ sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done it, I'm really-"

"Doug, I'm _fine_," she said, laughing slightly. He looked up at her. "That was actually pretty good. I thought you might actually _hit_ me. That was great!"

He stared at her, releasing her arm. "You're insane."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Perhaps, but I can heal," she pulled out her stele, rolled up her sleeve, and drew the _iratze_. It healed instantly. "See?" she looked up at him. "It would be different if you got hurt, because you're a mundie."

Doug nodded. "By the way... I meant to ask you something about that..."

She pulled down her sleeve, and put away her stele. She gave him an encouraging look.

"Well..." he hesitated. "In the Codex, it says that mundanes came become Shadowhunters..."

Rainy's eyes widened.

"Nevermind," he said. "Forget I said anything."

* * *

"I think Doug's warming up to the idea of becoming a Shadowhunter," said Rainy to Helena later, in Helena's room.

"Nice," Helena said, sounding resigned in her light pink silk nightgown that only covered half her thighs.

"He's also a natural at knife throwing," she went on, fiddling with her hair. "His second time, I did the human non-target test, and he-"

Helena looked at her sharply. "You _what_?!"

"He did great!" said Rainy. "And it was only his second time!"

Helena put her face in her hands. "Oh my god."

"He's gonna be great, I just know it!" Rainy sounded enthusiastic, even in her own ears.

Helena looked up from her hands at her. "You're such an _imbecile_. You let the _mundie_ throw a _knife_ at you?!"

Rainy frowned, only realizing now how much Helena sounded like her mother. "What's your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem?!" Helena exploded. "What if he'd hit you in the head, or the throat? You could have _died_!" She stood up abruptly. "Rainy, you have to be less careless!"

Rainy blinked, unconsciously taking a step back. "Helena, why are you being like this? Why don't you like him?"

"Because you _do_! He's making you reckless!"

"Look who's talking!" Rainy snapped. "You jump off buildings."

"Because I _can_! I would be _fine_. You could easily die, Rainy."

"How is this Doug's fault?"

"What is it about him, Rainy?" Helena crossed her arms. "Why do you do what you do? You-"

"I have nothing against mundanes," Rainy said flatly. "My father _was_ a mundane. And just because I don't have extra angel blood doesn't mean I'm not strong!"

Helena uncrossed her arms, and her hands turned to fists at her side. "Don't bring my genetic background into your stupidity! And my mom was a mundane along side your father for ten years! I don't have anything against mundies. It's you, Rainy. What's so special about this mundie?"

"He has a name, Helena. It's Doug. And he's..." she trailed off, unsure of the answer.

Helena tilted her head slightly to the side. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Rainy's eyes widened. "What? No!" It was true Rainy wasn't in love with Doug, but she did like him like that.

Helena looked skeptical. "Rainy, you don't have to lie to me, I'm-"

"I'm not lying, but even if I was, why is it your business? You're not my mother, you're not my sister, and you're not my friend! You're just my cousin, and this doesn't concern you!"

Helena suddenly looked hurt.

Rainy swallowed. "Helena, that's not what I-"

"Get out of my room," Helena said, sounding like she was fighting tears.

"Helena-"

"I said get out!" she exploded.

Rainy left the room, and leaned on the closed door. She hadn't meant what she'd said. Helena would have actually been her _parabatai_, but for whatever reason, she wasn't allowed one.

Her mother, and Helena's forbid it.

Rainy felt guilty now. She didn't know if Helena was crying or not, but she'd kicked her out because she hated when people saw her cry, and she hated crying.

Rainy knew Helena like the back of her hand. She might as well have been her sister.

She knew it wasn't worth apologizing now, she would in the morning. She walked down the hall back to her room slowly, and closed the door.

* * *

**I wasn't sure if the fight sounded stupid or not. I just needed there to be a fight- you'll see why.**

**Also, I've never thrown knives, so I don't know if the advice is accurate. If anyone who has thrown knives reads this, please tell me!**

**Twitter****: WisterianPrince**

**Any requests? I'll put them in if possible :)**

**Thanks!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writing inspiration has been slow. Sorry.**

**I realized this story isn't turning out as well as I thought it would. I'm trying, but I think after this story, I'm gonna need to take a break from writing.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's short, and mostly uneventful, but I hope you like it nevertheless.**

* * *

Simon took a deep breath, then exhaled it. "I can do this."

"You can do this," Isabelle repeated, trying to be supportive.

Simon took another deep breath. "Maybe I can't," he looked at Isabelle.

She rolled her eyes. "Simon-"

"You know what, I can," Simon said quickly, picking up the mug of coffee and downing the entire thing.

Isabelle's eyes widened as he slammed the mug down. "Are you okay?"

Simon was quiet for a few seconds, as if he were deciding. "Yeah. I'm great!" he smiled at Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled, too. "There. Now you can drink coffee. How does it feel?"

"Awesome."

They both turned their heads when they heard the front door open. Rainy walked in, and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Rainy," said Isabelle. She was surprised to see her daughter. "Why didn't you call? I would've made pancakes."

Rainy laughed. "Exactly the reason I didn't."

Simon laughed, but stopped when Isabelle shot him a glare.

Rainy seemed to notice the mug that sat in front of Simon. "Did you drink coffee?"

Simon nodded. "I did. _And_, I'm not nauseous," he smiled.

Rainy smiled. "That's great!" she came over to their dining room table, kissed them both on the cheek, and sat down. "Hey... Can I ask you guys something?" she sounded slightly more serious.

"Sure," said Simon. "What is it?"

"Well... I was wondering why Helena and I can't become parabatai."

Isabelle and Simon were silent, exchanging looks.

"What brought this on?" asked Isabelle.

"Well," Rainy hesitated. "Helena and I got into a fight, and I was just curious."

"What was the fight about?" Isabelle asked, sounding concerned.

Rainy looked at her. "Don't change the subject. I want the truth. Please. You owe that to me, don't you?"

Isabelle sighed. The reason Rainy and Helena couldn't be parabatai was because of the mission. Magnus had told her that her daughter couldn't have a parabatai, or she couldn't travel through time.

Simon looked at Isabelle questioningly.

"It... it has to do with Jeremy's secret mission," said Isabelle.

Rainy groaned. "Why do all secrets lead back to that? Why can't I know? Why is it so secret?"

Isabelle and Simon exchanged a look. Isabelle turned back to her daughter and looked at her seriously. "You can't tell anyone..." she said carefully.

Rainy leaned forward unconsciously, listening.

"Rainy, the reason it's so important is because you're going to have to go one day."

Rainy's eyes went wide. "I'm _what_?"

"I can't tell you more than that. Sorry."

Rainy looked at a spot on the table, as if in thought. "I have to go," she said, standing up.

"Wait," said Isabelle, but Rainy ran out the door.

* * *

Doug opened his school locker, and hung up his bag. School had been a different experience since he'd started training with Rainy. It suddenly seemed so plain, and normal. He felt like all the main characters felt in books, TV shows, and movies when they find out their world is only half the truth, and they've discovered the other half.

"Doug!" Wren ran up to him, looking breathless. "Doug, I think I'm in love," he smiled, still panting.

Doug raised an eyebrow. "... Is it Trinity from the Matrix again? Because I'm pretty sure she isn't interested-"

"No," said Wren. "It's a girl I saw on the street today. She was _gorgeous_!" he laughed. "A goddess of beauty."

"What's her name?" Doug asked.

Wren shrugged. "Dunno, but I intend to."

The bell rang.

"See you later," said Doug, shutting his locker.

"See ya."

This was Wren's curse. He had a weakness for pretty girls, and a poor sense of danger. This made Doug worry about him often- _especially_ now that he knew about the shadow world. Wren went out with an immortal with pointed teeth, and he didn't even know it.

* * *

"... Wren-"

"She'll come back eventually, I know it," said Wren, intently staring at the people on the sidewalk. "I can feel it in my bones."

Doug rolled his eyes. "Why do _I_ have to be here?"

"You don't," said Wren. "But I'd like you to be- just in case."

Doug rolled his eyes again. "Just in case the girl tries to steal your wallet while you cripple to the ground crying... again?"

Wren didn't take his eyes off the sidewalk, but his eyes narrowed. "... No, I just... okay, maybe a little."

Doug chuckled. "I think you should give it up, Wren. We've been here for _two hours_, and I-"

Wren stood abruptly. "There she is!" Wren started across the street.

"Wren!" Doug went after him, nearly getting hit by a taxi being driven by someone with blue skin. "Sorry," he called, finishing crossing the street.

Wren was standing in front of a girl who he was barely taller than, talking to her.

"Wren," Doug ran up and stopped when he saw who he was talking to. "_Helena_?"

Helena and Wren both looked at him.

"_Oh_," Helena said bitterly. "It's you."

"You guys know each other?" said Wren, looking back and forth between the two.

Helena ignored him. "So this is what you do in your spare time? You pick up girls?"

"No," said Doug. "At least _I_ don't."

Wren looked at him sharply. "_Doug_," he hissed. Doug ignored him, too.

"Don't worry," said Helena icily. "I won't tell Rainy, though I'm sure she doesn't care. She's dated a lot of assholes. You wouldn't be the first."

"Whoa," said Doug. "What's your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem?" Helena's voice began to get louder. "What's _your_ problem?"

"Whoa, settle down," said Wren, obviously trying to sound cool as he held his hand up to each of them. "Now, how do you two know each other?"

"Doug wants to sleep with my cousin," Helena said bitterly.

Doug's eyes widened. "No I don't!" he turned scarlet.

"Hold it," said Wren, looking amused. "_Douglas Williams_, the boy who's sixteen and has never been kissed, wants to _sleep_ with someone?" he laughed. "I don't see it."

Helena raised an eyebrow. "So you haven't tried to kiss her yet, that's something."

Doug glared at her. "What's your problem with me, Helena? You haven't liked me since we met."

"Helena," said Wren. "That's a pretty name-"

"Why do you think that is?" said Helena.

"Because I'm a mundane?" said Doug.

Wren looked at him sharply.

Helena looked offended. "No! I don't have anything again mundies," he voice had raised to a shout. "I have something against boys who break my best friend's heart!"

"HOLD. ON!" said Wren, looking at the two. "Did you guys say _mundanes_?"

Doug blinked. "It's nothing, Wren."

"You two don't by any chance mean Rainy _Lightwood_, do you?"

They both looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know that?" Helena asked.

Wren looked at her, then blinked for a few seconds. "... You said _cousin_," he put his face in his hands. "Oh, gross! I was _flirting_ with you!"

Doug looked at him, confused. "... What?"

"Ugh!" Wren exclaimed, then looked at the sky. "Why? Why do you like to do this to me, god?! You're such a jerk!"

"Your friend's a nut case," said Helena flatly.

"I know," said Doug, mimicking her tone.

Wren looked at Doug. "Dude, that's rude."

Doug shrugged.

"Okay, so you know my mom?"

"... What about her?"

"Well..." Wren furrowed his brows. "God this is weird to say out loud. My uncle's a vampire."

Helena and Doug's eyes widened. "What?" they said in unison.

"His daughter's name is Rainy Lightwood," he said, looking back at Helena. "You're my cousin's other cousin."

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**BTW, Wren is Wren Lewis, Rebecca's son.**

**Any requests? I have gotten only one, and that was to see Sizzy and Malec (Malec coming, don't worry). Anything else?**

**Also, I'm working on the playlist for this story. Any suggestions?**

**Twitter: WisterianPrince**

**Thanks so much! I'll update ASAP!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Jesus. FanFiction is not working. REALLY FANFICTION?! REALLY NOT COOL!**

**Time: 11:11 AM, pacific time. This is when I tried to post it first. When I do post it, well... You'll see I guess.**

**This has become a daily problem :/**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the supportive reviews, and song suggestions. I'm not hooked on The Cab, lol :P**

**I know I promised Malec this chapter, but it's gonna be next one. Sorry.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Wait," said Doug. "What do you know?"

Helena crossed her arms and looked at Wren.

"Well," Wren began. "When I was little, my Uncle Simon told me he was a vampire- well, mom _and_ he both told me together. I asked about what other kinds of things were out there, but he didn't tell me. I know Rainy is something, but I'm not sure what. She calls me a mundane," he shrugged. "What do you guys know about this stuff, and how do you know Rainy, Doug?"

Doug looked long and hard at his friend. All this time, Wren knew a little bit about the Shadow World while Doug knew nothing. He was also related to Rainy.

Why didn't he see this before? It was true that Wren looked nothing like his mother- he looked more like his father, who had abandoned Rebecca when he found out she was pregnant, and disappeared- but Rainy did. She looked a lot like her, actually.

"Wren, you knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

Wren looked up at him. "It's not like you tell me everything. Apparently, you have a crush on my cousin. Why didn't I know this?"

Doug swallowed. He'd also not told Wren about the Shadowhunters, or the Institute, or about the fact that Wren went out with a faerie. "Sorry. I didn't want to have to explain why I knew her. And I didn't know she was your cousin."

"How much do you know?" Wren looked desperate, like he'd been wondering this whole time. He probably _had_ been.

"I can't tell you. Sorry."

Wren looked defeated, then upset. "Wow, now even my best friend is lying to me."

"Wren-"

"I'll see you at school, Doug," Wren shoved his hands into his purple-blue coat pockets, and walked away.

Doug sighed, looking after him.

"Wow," said Helena. Doug had forgotten he was there. "You didn't tell him." She sounded as if she'd expected him to- like he'd be weak and not keep the secret. She also, in a way, sounded sentimental.

"I can't," said Doug. "He's a mundane..." it suddenly hit Doug right then and there. He was a mundane _too_. Why could he know unless... "The Codex," he muttered. "Oh my god... Are- are you planning on turning me into a Shadowhunter?"

Helena's eyes widened. "_Really_? _Now_? Of all the places, all the times, you discover that _here_ and _now_?"

Doug was overcome with shock, and fear. He ran his fingers through his honey colored curls. "Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?" he began to pace. Other mundanes were looking at him as he walked past. _Mundanes_... "Oh my god."

"Calm down," said Helena, not sounding affectionate or kind like Rainy, but as if she was talking to someone stupid or pathetic. "Raziel, why do you have to-"

"You're gonna turn me into a _Shadowhunter_?!" he spun around to face her, looking down at her short figure.

She slapped him across the face, which was surprisingly helpful. He released his hair, and dropped his hands to his sides. "Why?" he was completely calm now, collected- on the outside anyway. Inside, he was freaking out.

Sure he'd thought about maybe becoming a Shadowhunter, but that would mean he'd have to change his life. He could never be normal again.

"I don't know, Mom wouldn't tell me. But this whole thing was her idea. _She_ wanted you."

Doug frowned. "_Clary_ wanted me? But she let me go, I came back on..." he trailed off.

_I knew you'd come back..._

"Oh god," he said, looking back at Helena. "Are you going to have to kill me now?"

Helena snorted. "No. Gosh, Rainy _knew_ this couldn't turn out well."

"_Rainy_ _knew_?" said Doug, suddenly feeling hurt and not knowing why.

"Of course she did," she said. "That's why she's training you."

Doug looked at the traffic next to them. It was mostly taxis on the street, but there were some other cars, too. He could see the occasional rainbow-skinned creature driving a cab, or walking across the street- though it was mostly mundanes.

"I have to go," he said, turning around and walking away.

"Wait," said Helena.

He didn't stop.

"Hey!" she called.

He still didn't turn.

"Doug!" that was the first time she called him by his name, but he still didn't turn. He felt both betrayed, and confused. He needed some time to himself.

* * *

Helena hummed along to the lyrics of the Beth Crowley song she was playing on the piano. With her eyes closed, she began to say the lyrics out loud quietly, then stopped her song when she knew she wasn't alone.

"Yes, Rainy?" she said, knowing it was her, even with her eyes closed. She didn't know how, but she could almost _feel_ her.

"What's the secret mission?" Rainy asked.

Helena's eyes shot open.

"I know you know," said Rainy, looking at her seriously.

Helena sighed. She was still a little mad at her from their fight the other day, but it didn't matter. She'd been more hurt than anything else. "I can't tell you, you know that."

"But I _have_ to know," Rainy said, walking up next to the piano bench Helena sat on. "Mom just told me that I was to go, too."

Helena's eyes went wide. "_What_? _Now_?"

"No, later," said Rainy. "But I need to know."

"No," said Helena. "I promised Mom I wouldn't tell."

"... Did you swear to Raziel?" Rainy's eyebrow went up.

"No," said Helena. "But I'm still not telling you. You'll be told eventually anyway, so-"

"Helena!"

Helena jumped, not expecting this from Rainy.

"You have to tell me! Why does it have to be me?! What am I going to have to do?" Rainy looked genuinely scared. Helena had not often seen fear in her dark brown eyes, but did now.

Helena still couldn't tell her, not about this. At first, when Jeremy had told Helena, she hadn't believed him. Then she watched him go through the portal. She hadn't seen him since, and he hadn't contacted her. He either had traveled through time, or he was dead, and Helena _refused_ to believe he was dead. "No I don't," Helena said flatly. "You can wait, can't you?"

Rainy glared at her, her fists clenched. "Helena-"

She didn't want her to be there any longer. The urge to tell her was too strong. "You should know that the mundane figured it out today; that he was being trained to become a Shadowhunter, I mean."

Rainy went dead silent and paled. "... You _told_ him?" she said, her voice small.

"No," Helena looked at the piano keys. "He figured it out on his own. He ran away once I confirmed it. Who knows where he is now..."

Helena heard Rainy run from the room, and sighed. She'd known that that would make her leave, but a small part of her wished it wouldn't have.

She laid her fingers back on the piano keys, and continued her song.

* * *

Doug sat on the ground in the park near his house. He liked to go there to think sometimes- had since he was small.

The playground was vacant, and almost creepy in the darkness. It might have been if he hadn't met Wren there.

Wren. In some part of his mind, he felt he should have chased after him, but he was mad at him for something he'd also done.

Doug sighed, thinking back to the Shadowhunter thing. Did he really want to be a Shadowhunter? Sure, he'd thought about it, but it was a life-changing decision. He'd have to kill or be killed, dedicate his life to the four Cs- _Clave, Council, Consul, Covenant_. Was he ready for this?

"Doug."

Doug jumped and looked over his shoulder. Rainy stood a few feet away from his tree. She had on skinny jeans, and a blue, corduroy shirt, her arms crossed over her chest.

"When were you planning on telling me?" he said with little emotion.

An icy breeze blew through the park, rustling Doug's curls, Rainy's hair, and the dead leaves on the ground. Rainy shivered. "I'm sorry, Doug," she sounded sincere. "I... I didn't want to freak you out- none of us did. We thought that maybe you'd warm up to the idea..."

"Well, it certainly freaked me out," he scoffed, turning back toward the park, and putting his muscular arms around his knees.

Rainy came up next to him, and sat on her knees. They were both quiet for about a minute. "... This playground..." Rainy said carefully. "Is there a particular reason you come here?"

"It's where I met Wren," Doug said, smiling slightly at the memory.

Rainy looked at him. "Who?"

"Your cousin, apparently," said Doug. "He's my best friend."

Rainy's eyes widened. "What?"

Doug let out an exasperated sigh. "Didn't Helena tell you this?"

Rainy swallowed, looking down at the dead, damp grass. "Helena and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

Doug glanced at her. She looked beautiful in this lighting. Her fair skin nearly glowed under the light of the moon, and her eyes looked glassy.

Rainy looked at him, too, then smiled weakly. "... Have I scared you off?"

Doug took a second to decide the answer. He shook his head.

Rainy smiled a little more. "Are you going to become a Shadowhunter?"

Doug pursed his lips. He knew he'd already made a decision, but his mind was racing, trying to change his mind, but there was no changing it. He really wanted this- he had since he'd seen Rainy kill that demon- even if he didn't know it at the time. "... I think so," the corner of his lips curled up. "Yes."

* * *

**Any requests? I love when people give me requests :)**

**My twitter username is WisterianPrince :)**

**The playlist is not quite finished, but I'm getting close :)**

**Wow, that's a lot of smiley faces...**

**See you soon!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**About the request to put in the Blackthorne kids; I totally would, but there is one problem: I have no idea who they are. Are they in the Bane Chronicles, cause I haven't finished those? Sorry. I'll get on those ASAP!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Doug," said a voice. "Doug, wake up."

Doug groaned into his pillow. "Five more minutes."

There was a giggle. Since when did Mary Williams giggle? Doug opened his eyes. Instead of seeing the familiar honey colored curls and green eyes of his mother, he saw straight, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't his mother waking him up, but Rainy. His hand immediately went up to his hair, checking that it wasn't too messy. It was. He blushed.

"Morning sunshine," said Rainy, standing up straight, and putting her hands into the front pockets of her skinny jeans.

Doug sat up. "Rainy... What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood," she gave a mischievous smile.

"... You were in Brooklyn?" he said skeptically.

Rainy shrugged. "I wanted to take you out to breakfast."

Doug frowned. "... On a Friday morning? I have school-"

"Snow day," said Rainy, smiling.

"... You didn't do that, did you?"

Rainy laughed. "Shadowhunters can't control the weather. Now get up." Rainy yanked the covers off him, and he groaned.

"How did you know where I live, and how did you get into my house?"

"Well, I know from research," she winked. "And your mom let me in."

Doug nodded absentmindedly.

"I'll let you get dressed," she said, leaving his room.

* * *

Doug tried to blink away his tiredness, but the white snow was throwing blinding light at his eyes. "... Where are we again?" he asked Rainy, who was standing next to him grinning.

"Taki's. I absolutely love this place," she walked forward, and he caught up to her.

She walked through the front door, and they were greeted with a burst of warm air.

The place was full of odd-looking people. They had multi-colored skin, interesting eyes, claws, pointed teeth, or wings.

"This is a Downworld restaurant," Rainy whispered to him.

A faerie walked up to them and smiled, flashing her pointed teeth. "Hi, welcome to Taki's. Table for two?"

Doug tried not to stare at her- or anyone, for that matter- but found it difficult.

"Yes," said Rainy. She grabbed Doug's coat sleeve, and pulled him after her while she followed the waitress to a booth.

"I'll be back in a minute to take your orders," she said, then left.

Doug and Rainy sat across each other. He picked up the menu, and his eyes widened when he read what was on it. Raw meat, blood, strange things he'd never heard of.

Raint plucked the menu from his hands, and turned it over. "Human section's on the back."

"Oh," he furrowed his brow at how weird that was. "What's good?"

"Coconut pancakes," she said immediately. "Very good."

"I'm sure they are," said Doug. "Unfortunately, I have a coconut allergy."

Rainy looked over her menu at him. "Seriously?"

Doug nodded. "Seriously."

"Than a milkshake. Those are good too."

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress, walking up to their table.

"Yes," said Rainy, closing her menu. "I'll have my usual please."

The waitress took the menu. "Alright," she turned to Doug. "And you?"

Doug looked at the menu, picking the first thing he saw. "I'll have the faerie cobbler."

Rainy and the waitress both looked at him sharply.

"... Right," said the waitress, writing it down. As she left, Doug could swear he heard her mutter "crazy mundanes" under her breath.

Rainy was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he said.

Rainy just shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

* * *

"Your mom thought I was your girlfriend," Rainy said after a few minutes of silence.

Doug choked on his coffee. "What?"

Rainy rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Is the idea of dating me that atrocious?" she joked.

"That's not what I-"

Rainy waved it away. "I was kidding," the corner of her lips curved up.

Doug was blushing slightly. "... What did you say?" He was almost afraid to ask. He took another sip of his coffee

"I said we weren't serious, but we were using protection."

He choked on his coffee again, coughing.

"My god," said Rainy. "You really have no idea when I'm joking, do you? No, I said we were doing a writing project together, and that I was from your high school."

Doug recovered his composure and nodded. "Okay. Good, good." He felt incredibly uncomfortable.

The waitress came over to the table and set down two plates. "Coconut pancakes, and faerie cobbler," she gave him a strange look before she walked away again.

Rainy watched him curiously as she took a bite of her pancakes.

Doug wondered why everyone was being weird. He took a bite of the cobbler, expecting it to be spicy or something, but it wasn't. It was delicious.

* * *

Doug blinked rapidly, absorbing his surroundings. He was leaning against a brick wall, sitting in an alley that smelled like driers, and garbage. He immediately noticed that he was freezing, and looked down at himself. He was missing everything except for his pants. "What the hell?"

He stood up, groaning from his sore muscles. What had happened?

"Doug!" Rainy ran down the mouth of the alley, a bundle of fabric under her arm. She went up to him, and she was panting. "There you are," she said breathlessly. "I chased you all down madison avenue."

Doug frowned. "Rainy... What happened?"

"Well," she said, sounding less breathless as time went on. "First, you did a very bad Irish jig on the tables at Taki's, then you tried to kiss a faerie waitress- who you immediately slapped you. Then you ran down madison, passing out your clothes like gifts," she laughed, handing him the bundle. "Here you go, by the way. I got them back."

Doug blinked, taking his clothes. "... I didn't kiss her, did I?"

Rainy shook her head. "No. She shoved you off," she smirked.

Doug looked down at his clothes and shoes in his arms. "... How did this happen? I don't remember anything..." his frown deepened.

"The cobbler," said Rainy. "I'm sorry, it was mean of me not to tell you..." she snorted.

"... Tell me what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Faerie food... It has a strange effect on humans..." she tried not to smile, but failed. "I honestly wanted to see it in action. I've heard stories from my uncle about what it makes you do, but I've never seen..." her hand went over her mouth as she snorted, trying to keep from laughing.

Doug just stared at her. "... You didn't tell me what faerie food does to see me act weird?"

Rainy laughed, no longer trying to hold it back. "Sorry," she managed.

Doug sat on the ground and pulled on his boots. He was kind of annoyed.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Rainy said as her laughter died down. "If it's any consolation..." she blushed slightly. "You were kinda awesome."

Doug noticed her blushing, but assumed it was from the cold. He yanked his shirt on over his head, and pulled on his coat. They both stood up. Doug noticed Rainy's face. She was withholding something...

"... What else did I do?" he asked.

She pressed her lips together and looked down, walking toward the mouth of the alley.

Doug desperately wished he didn't do something really bad. "Rainy," he said, catching up to her. "What else did I do?"

Rainy paused, turning to face him. "You told me I was beautiful." She walked over to the curb and tried to hail a cab.

* * *

The alarm clock began to blare, interrupting Magnus' pleasant slumber. He raised his hand, and heard the clock make a satisfying sizzling sound, then pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Magnus," said Alec from beside him. "Again? That was the seventh clock this week."

Magnus just groaned into his pillow. "Need more sleep."

Alec sighed. "Your party is tonight. We have to prepare."

Magnus sat bolt upright. "You're right." He threw off the blanket, and went to the door, then paused. He turned back around, crawled into the bed, and kissed Alec. "Good morning, Alexander."

"Morning," said Alec, putting his hand on his husband's face.

"How'd you sleep?"

Alec shrugged. "Fine. You?"

"Fantastically."

Chairman Meow stretched from his place at the foot of the bed.

"Coffee?" said Magnus.

Alec nodded, his eyelids drooping.

Magnus snapped his fingers, and suddenly had a Starbucks coffee cup in his hand. He handed it to Alec, and he sat up and took a sip.

"Party!" said Magnus, suddenly remembering. He scared Chairman Meow right off the bed as he sprung up, and bounded into the main room of his apartment.

The first thing Magnus did was snap his fingers, and the room was instantly raining glitter.

Chairman Meow sneezed, and Alec walked out. "Oh my."

Magnus smiled at him. His wore a long sleeved shirt, and sweats, and his black hair stuck up in every direction. "You look so cute in the morning," he cooed.

Alec chuckled. "So do you."

Magnus looked down at his now glittery form. He had on no shirt, and fuzzy spongebob sweats. He snapped his fingers again, and a few white couches appeared, lining the walls. Next, a bar, and a DJ stand.

Alec shook his head fondly. He suddenly looked dazed, and stared at one glittery point in the distance.

Magnus' brow furrowed. Alec had done that more and more often over the last few days. "What is it, Alec?" he asked.

Alec blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"What's wrong? Too much glitter? Do you not want this party to happen, because I can cancel-"

"No, that's not it," said Alec. "I..." he hesitated, looking at his feet.

Magnus snapped, and a couch appeared behind Alec. He sat down, and Magnus joined him. "What is this about, Alexander?"

Alec cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk about having kids."

* * *

**Did you like it? I finally got the Malec bit in there :)**

**Any more requests? I love them :)**

**I finished the playlist. It's posted on my website :) (link in profile)**

**Twitter Username****: WisterianPrince**

**Wisterian Princess**

**P.S. "Dainy" action coming!**


	9. Author's Note

**I'm very sorry to everyone who got excited seeing I posted a new chapter, and it wasn't even a chapter.**

**I know posting things that aren't chapters as chapters in not allowed, but I feel this needs to be said, and not all of you are on Twitter.**

**I honestly don't know what to do about this story. I can't write a single word for it, and it hasn't turned out as well as I thought it would. I'm not going to be posting in this for a while, and I'm sorry.**

**I now understand why other writers abandon their stories, and I no longer hate them for it. If you can't write, you can't write.**

**I did, however, think of a possible solution, and I don't know if it's a good idea. I could be a very very VERY bad idea, but I figure it's better than leaving you guys with nothing...**

**What if someone else wrote the remainder of the story? You could PM me about details, and you could send me the chaps, and I could publish them on here if you want. You could also do it anonymously if you want.**

**Now, I know this idea can end very badly, but I think it could be better than nothing. What do you guys think?**

**Again, I'm sorry I'm letting all of you down. I know, I suck :p**

**Wisterian Princess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to my very patient and wonderful readers!**

**There are a few contenders to the part of taking over this story. If you still want to, PM me or leave a review :)**

**So this is how it's gonna work: everyone who wants to take over the story will send me a writing sample of what the story would look like if you were the writer, or some sort of One-Shot or whatever. You can PM that to me or e-mail me (my e-mail address is in my profile). After that, I will post all of the samples here, untainted and untitled (meaning I won't put your name on it) and I will have everyone vote.**

**The samples are due one week from today; that's Valentine's day.**

**Just a quick warning to everyone who want to take this story over, I may have strong opinions about it because I made these characters (I can see why Authors should never read FanFiction now; it's kind of terrifying honestly). So yes, that's a fair warning.**

**To whoever ends up taking over the story, this is how it's going to work: We will have conversations over PM or e-mail about details, concepts and ideas, then you will write the chapters and send them to me. I will then post them to the story, either giving you full credit or not- depending on whether you want to post anonymously or not.**

**Got it? Any questions? PM me, leave a review, email me, or tweet me, and I will answer it.**

**Wow I'm nervous, but I'm also excited :)**

**Alright! Have fun everyone!**


End file.
